


Possesive Protection

by DSDUKE



Series: witch&DemonAU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Battle, Battle Couple, Demonic Possession, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Possessive Behavior, Witchanddemonau, inner battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: The first time Connie and Violet met was one of the most horrific times in her life
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: witch&DemonAU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979528
Kudos: 4





	Possesive Protection

“This...This is wrong…”

Connie whispered that to herself as she stepped back, fear and confusion on her face, holding her broken arm.

“This is so wrong..”

In front of her stood a familiar face, body, build, and damaged attire, a familiar visage all around.

A usually heart-skipping, cheek redding visage. One of charm and a dapper style. A visage that haunted her dreams in the most pleasant ways...

This was not the same, nowhere near it.

Despite the form, the differences were far too prominent. It was ghastly; it’s ‘Steveny’ shape flickering like a flame, ready to burn everything, and it was violet.

So violet and viscous.

The purple imposter didn’t look at her at all, his...

It’s attention on the regenerating bull-like demon who was slowly getting up after being rammed through a pillar by the purple devil. 

_“That’s it, rise to your feet.”_

The slasher grin on his 'Steveny' face and the blow horn pitch put her on edge as the minotaur snarled towards the devil, fear in its throat as the purple devil gilded forward. With a roar, the minotaur charged forward, its red eyes promising death, each step cracking the tiles underneath them. It struck with a punch towards the devil, its fist as big as the devil's skull.

On instinct, Connie was prepared to scream in concern.

Only for the sound of ripping flesh to steal that worry for his well-being and replace it with fear of his abilities, as the purple Steven tore the forearm of the minotaur from its body...Before knocking the minotaur across the skull and onto its face, in front of his feet

With said arm...

“Now, a lesson to share to those in hell, “ The devil teased, before bringing the limb down the minotaur skull again, like a goddamn mallet. A sickening smash of flesh resounding in the concert hall. He lifted the limb high with a frown.

“ Do not… "

and brought it down again…

" Ever .."

And again

" Touch what… "

and again

" Belongs to me!"

The violent, violet demon continued to crack the minotaur head with ruthless abandon, in a pure frenzy. Each strike harder than the last. Bone and smashed flesh scattered along the walls as he beat the long-silenced monster. He didn't stop until he felt Connie grabbed his waist.

"Stop, Steven! Please!"

He looked back at her with a bit of a glare. 

"Steven?" He tossed the limb aside carelessly, allowing it and the minotaur body to fade away in a black smoke leaving a gem.

His cold, slithering voice caused her to step back, chilling her heart. So different from the pleasing tone of her beloved partner.

Facing him face to face, staring at his dead black eyes and dark purple pupils froze her spine and stole her breath.

"I guess that's not completely wrong." He chuckled. Lookin at her holding her arm, he stalked towards her.

" You're hurt, boon."

"Boon?" Connie inquired, trying to push down her fear as she stepped back. She soon found herself between a pillar and the violet demon. She shivered as he moved his face close to her neck, breathing in her fright with a teasing chuckle.

"Who are you?" 

He smirked at the steel in her voice. "Me?... I'm what 'he' hides from you, my boon." 

She trembled as he lifted his hand to her chin and ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

'So cold like the arctic, It feels as if I'll freeze to death staying by him.'

She moved her face away from his grip, sneering at the doppelganger. "What do you mean, 'you are what he hides?' "

His eyes narrowed as he gripped her chin tightly. "Hey now, You should be appreciative to me, fledgling. I did save your ass…" He smirked as he looked her up and down, lingering at her hips a bit. "Cute as it is."

***WHAP!***

The sound of Connie slapping the demon reverberated against the hall.

"Disgusting Demon!" She roared, her eyes blazing in anger. "I don't know who you think you are to speak to me like that, but you are **NOT MY STEVEN!"**

He laughed cruelly but respectfully, licking the blood off his lip. "Ooh, I understand why he's so taken with you. That beautiful blazing spirit to match that body….You're definitely worthy of being my boon." Giving her a hungry grin, he kissed her deeply.

Connie screamed through the kiss before pushing the purple beast back with both arms. 

"Bastard!" She swung a fist at the devil, who dodged the blow. She attacked again with her left, recently healed, fist only to have him grab her hand and pull her close 

Black eyes met violet, and fiery rage met possessive obsession.

"Is that how you treat someone who healed you? That's fine; it makes me want you m-"

The purple demon's voice started to strain as he backed up. Pain on his face as his hands gripped his head, and the purple began to flicker and dim.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" The familiar voice of the Steven she knew ranged out of the demon. "YOU DARE TO DISRESPECT HER!?" 

"I protected and healed her in your stead, HUMAN! HOW I take my reward from my boon, my property is my business...Besides, it's not like you don't feel the same way!." 

Connie could only watch shocked, fear, and embarrassment on her face as the purple demon fell to the floor on all fours, clawing at the marble, scarring it like a jagged knife as he argued in agonizing pain with himself.

"SHUT UP!"

"It's true!!"

"Get out!!"

"You lust for her!"

 **"I SAID LEAVE, VIOLET** !"

Connie covered her mouth as she watched Steven lift his head and thundered out as he clawed his face, ripping the purple flame off his visage and tossing it to the side. 

"S-S-Steven?" Connie cautioned as she took a step forward, seeing him back to normal, breathing hard on all fours, quivering a bit.

"My...My lady." 

That voice, as tired and broken as it was, shook her heart as it always did...Connie took a step forward only for Steven to raise his hand.

"Hold on, My lady," Steven grunted as he turned to the purple flames watching it form into a ghostly purple specter of himself. 

"Violet." His voice was full of hate as he stood in front of Connie protectively. 

" Steven," Violet responded as his translucent and ghostly figure floated in place, a smirk on his face. "What do you think you're doing?" He pointed his finger tauntingly. "I know you don't think you're gonna keep me from My Boon in some misguided act of protecting her."

"There's nothing misguided about keeping My Lady safe...Especially from the likes of you," Steven stood in a low stance, his hands in front of his chest in a clawed stance. 

"Don't you mean...'Likes of ME?" Violet grinned, his purple eyes staring straight into Steven's pink ones, before taking one glance at the witch among them. "We're one and the same, My boon."

" Stop talking to.."

"Are you serious?" Connie watched Steven's shoulder tensed ever so lightly. "Steven?"

" I'm his truest, darkest feelings made sentient and given form...You can call me Violet, My Boon."

" **SHE ISN'T YOUR BOON** !!"

"But she's your 'Lady'? Possessive, aren't we…"

Steven growled, ready to strike when a calming hand rested on his shoulder.

"Steven…"

Steven turned to look at Connie, a flash of shame in his eyes, before turning forward. He breathed deeply and relaxed his stance. "Come on, Violet, enough playing." His glare stood as he held out his hand.

Violet kissed his teeth." 'What do you mean? no games are being played."

"What's your objective here then? What are you trying to accomplish?"

"....You are useless..as a familiar, " Violet growled " You fail at protecting our possession far too often., I refuse to trust you with My boon…:

Steven didn't say anything in response. His fist clenched in anger as his other words hit his heart.

"He protects me just fine, Monster," Connie spoke from behind her Steven, staring defiantly at Violet as she stood beside her partner

" As long as I'm present, yes." Violet retorted, " All those victories, all those rescues...They could have never been achieved without darker designs. Without me being present, Boon."

"I'm just as capable without you," Steven answered as he cracked his fingers.

" Allowing something to break our things shows capability?!" 

"How about you stop talking as If I object." Connie Intervened, the crest on her wrist glowing. 

" You are !" Violet barked, " You are my Boon, Meant to benefit me and enrich my life for my protection power and service... That's the basis of our contract.!"

"Is that so." She smirked as she thought of what Violet just stated. "Then fulfill your part of the deal, Violet, and heed my command. RETURN TO STEVEN!"

Before Violet could fathom what was going on, he found himself being pulled towards his more benevolent half. He couldn't fight it for long at all... Her command was absolute, and felt the need to see it through right down to his core...The need to get her favor.

He hated it. The feeling of being controlled even by her, the lack of freedom, annoyed him. At the same time, it made Violet that more obsessive over his boon. Unlike Steven, who wants an equal love with the witch, he would be happy with her completely submitting to him, to stay untainted by unworthy hands. 

To remain his Boon and only touched by him.

"Remember,...I AM HIS THOUGHTS GIVEN FORM MY BOON! EVERYTHING I SAID. EVERYTHING I DID. HE HAS THE SAME CAPACITY AS WELL!"

Violet gave a howling laugh as he was pulled towards Steven fading out of sight. 

Steven grunted and shook his head; the feeling of rejoining with Violet in such away was a new experience, a worryingly one as well. His confrontations with Violet had never been in the waking world until now. He didn't have time to think it over as He felt two arms wrapped around him and a head upon his chest. 

" My. My lady-I-"

"You're warm.." She gripped the back of his ripped shirt and smothered her face in his middle. "Stars above, you're so warm….It's a lively warmth." 

Steven could only hold her back as she began to quiver, and his shirt began to dampen. 


End file.
